


Notice Me

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: The only reason she is EVER in the gym is because of him. Too bad he doesn't notice.





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to release my frustrations with this newly discovered OTP of greatness. If you see something (spelling, grammar, etc), say something. Thanks!
> 
> Changed the name from "He Never Notices Me," that seemed more ... pining and this was a quick one shot... :) I also really liked that song from Disney's Pixel Perfect!

If you suggested to Darcy that she is in the gym for anything other than purely gym-related reasons, she will bestow upon you a glare so discomforting that many have wondered if Tony has finally made her some remote controlled tasers in her glasses.

Barton and Wilson understand first hand that if you tease her about her reasons for being up at such an unThorly hour she will both casually deny as well as taze you. After 3 warnings, of course. She's not an unfair person. Which is 3 more than Natasha would have given anyone. Besides, as she’s stated, it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that a certain set of supersoldiers are usually sparring.

Today was no different. They were going at it. Punches, kicks, maneuvering out of different holds. Steve seemed to have the upper hand, but in Darcy’s expert opinion it was only because Bucky wasn't fully utilizing his left arm. Sigh. He's such a gentleman.

“Wow, Bucky, thought you were in better shape than that.” Steve joked as he easily outsmarted Bucky and flipped him on his back in a move he recently learned from Natasha.

He rolls his eyes at Steve’s jab and slowly gets up. “Sorry, punk. Guess I've just gotten a little rusty over time.” 

Most days Darcy tries not to completely eavesdrop on their conversations, but today they had been quite chatty and were speaking at a regular volume. And that was it. Darcy tries to hold it in while she attempts her 30th push up, but she just doesn't make it, doubling over with laughter. Her reaction surprising Bucky, Natasha and even herself.

If he hadn't noticed her before, he definitely does now. 

She works her way back to on her toes trying to keep her arms straight, determined to finish her last push-up, when she catches that gorgeous smile. Great. Now she’s gunna need a cold shower to accompany her hot stone post-torture (read: workout) massage.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a short command from the unamused redhead. “You know the drill. From the beginning.” 

“Another 30 push-ups. No prob.” She takes the punishment like a champ. Natasha smirking as Bucky now tries to sneak glances their way while dodging Steve’s moves. 

When she heads down to the S.H.I.E.L.D. coffee shop for a quick pick-me-up, Bucky apologizes for the extra push-ups with a cup of her favorite iced coffee and a chocolate croissant. 

From now on, everytime she enters the room and he’s there, she’s greeted with a, “Hello, Darcy” along with a panty-soaking smile. She likes being noticed, especially by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Tell me whatcha think! I love feedback!


End file.
